snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Clarke
Olivia Clarke was born on June 12, 2066 in Bristol, England to Patricia Landa and Michael whose last name is unknown. With her mother being a Muggle while her father was apparently a pureblood Wizard, Olly can be described as a Halfblood. Mainly known by her nickname "Olly" she transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in time for her fifth year and got sorted into Hufflepuff. With her younger sister, Odette, Olly lives with her adoptive parents Clint and Amber Clarke in Bristol, close to where their birth mother Patricia still owns a small apartment. Her natural hair color is dark-brown and slightly wavy, her eyes are brown. Standing at 165cm she's not exactly the tallest of her little group of friends, however that doesn't stop her from standing her ground. Olly hasn't yet been successful in producing a corporate Patronus so it is still unknown which form it will take. Her boggart is her standing in a room with everyone she cares about having their backs turned on her. Background Olly was born to Patricia Landia and Michael, the latter of whom she has never met. According to her mother, her father was a famous Herbologist who prematurely died during a mysterious work accident that occured right after Olly's birth. Ever since she has been trying to make her father proud by aspiring to become just as skilled in Herbology as he used to be. Her mother never talks about him unless Olly asks specifically and even then she is very curt and tends to change the subject rather quickly. This is also one of the reasons Olly has never learned of her father's last name. When Olly was five years old, her mother gave birth to Odette, her half-sister. That was also the moment that their mother realized that she simply could not raise two children on her own. That is why she gave the two up for adoption, under the sole condition that the two girls stay together. And Clint and Amber Clarke did exactly that. After only a few weeks they offered to take the two girls home with them. The married couple was unable to have children themselves so they were more than happy to adopt the two. Henceforth, the two girls only very rarely saw their birth mother. After three years they even adopted their new parents' last name, making them officially part of the family. By then Olly had completely stopped talking to her birth mother due to her refusal to share anything on her birth father. She started collecting everything about anyone who could possibly be her real father. Anyone who had an interest in Herbology and was around Bristol at the time of her birth. Anyone who died a mysterious death. To no avail, however. Olly is very protective of her little sister, making her having to leave to go to Hogwarts even harder. However, the Clarkes insist on teaching the two witches the basics at home and only sending them off to Hogwarts at the age of fifteen. The homeschooling Olly didn't mind per se but the fact that she had to leave Odette behind now earned Amber Clarke the silent treatment. Because Olly had learned that her "mother" could deal with all her other bad behavior. So she figured that it would be the worst for Amber if she just didn't talk to her at all. All she got was glares and objects thrown at her when she tried to enter Olly's room. Time at Hogwarts TBA Relationships Olly likes to keep people at bay so she does not have a lot of close friends. However, that's the way she likes it since friendship requires trust and once you trust somebody and confide in them they can hurt you just as easily. So she prefers not to let people in her life unless she really believes she can trust them not to leave her. Family 'Amber and Clint Clarke' TBA 'Patricia Landia' TBA 'Michael' TBA 'Odette Clarke' TBA Friends 'Schuyler Emmons' TBA Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2084 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection Category:Department Head